Feeling Good
by Caro Ji
Summary: Su día en resumen había sido una mierda y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el cabaret más horrible de la ciudad escuchando cantar a una hermosa castaña de ojos esmeralda. Este OS participa en el Evento: El uke más fuerte de la humanidad, de la pagina de FB: Rivaille Uke.
_Título: Feeling Good_

 _Resumen: Su día en resumen había sido una mierda y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el cabaret más horrible de la ciudad escuchando cantar a una hermosa castaña de ojos esmeralda._

 _One-shot único de una serie de 7 :3 todos inspirados en canciones elegidas por mis mejores amigos y por mí. Este shot es el segundo de la serie .La canción es interpretada por Nina Simone y tiene el mismo nombre que el OS._

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, yo solo hago uso de algunos personajes para fines de diversión y perversión. La historia original pertenece al inigualable Isa-LaLlama XD._

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, probablemente un poco OCC. Y quizás al inicio quieran asesinarme por confundirlos, pero nha~_

 _Gracias a mi amigo recién salido del closet por recomendarme esta canción (que al inicio no tenía ni idea de cómo trabajar con ella :3 but anyway), y también gracias a los que leen esto._

:::::::

Erwin podía irse a la mierda y joderse a sí mismo, como si pudiera. Levi bufó molesto y siguió caminando mientras se ceñía el abrigo al cuerpo y volvía a acomodar su bufanda. Ese maldito frío podía joderse también y acompañar al Capitán América en la mierda. Sin pensarlo más entró al horrendo edificio que se erguía orgulloso frente a él, aún a pesar de su lamentable estado de ruina y casi abandono. Él sabía que no era una muy brillante idea el embriagarse con cuanto vodka y ron podía pagar, pero que más daba. El día era una mierda y una muy maldita.

Tan pronto entro se sacudió la nieve que había caído sobre su abrigo y se acercó a la barra para pedir su primer trago de vodka adulterado de la noche. El bartender le acercó su vaso con un líquido transparente y hielo, se acomodó un poco en el pequeño banco y se encorvo, odiaba los días como esos. Y odiaba tener que abrir sus ojos para días de mierda.

Suspiro derrotado y se tomó el vodka.

-Justo a tiempo para el show ¿eh?

El bartender le habló pero no sabía a qué diablos se refería y este le señaló el escenario, Levi se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes. Las luces bajaron de intensidad y se concentraron en el telón rojo, bien esto se ponía interesante.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio cuando una suave voz inicio a sonar.

(1)Birds flying high, you know how I feel.

Sun in the sky, you know how I feel.

Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel.

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

It's a new life

For me, yeah.

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

It's a new life for me, oh~

And I'm feeling good.

Las pesadas telas se movieron y dejaron ver a una hermosa castaña enfundada en un vestido de cabaret color verde manzana, un ajustado corsé negro afirmaba su cintura y su rostro era angelical. Labios carnosos, orbes grandes y brillantes, piel canela y un rizado y largo cabello sujetado en una coleta alta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi deseo a una mujer, últimamente sus fajes solo eran con hombres y esa chica era un regalo envuelto en papel verde.

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel.

River running free, you know how I feel.

Blossom in the tree, you know how I feel.

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

It's a new life

For me, and I'm feeling good.

La pequeña banda del cabaret inicio a tocar y aunque a primera vista parecía que podía estorbar, era un compañero ideal para la clara voz de la castaña. Y Levi no pudo evitar poder disfrutar de la canción.

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know?

Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean.

Sleep in peace when day is done.

That's what I mean.

And this old world is a new world.

And a bold world.

For me

Casi podía decir que la chica sabía cómo se sentía y le decía que continuará, pero era extraño. Y en un momento, se dio cuenta de que la castaña lo estaba mirando y aunque era difícil adivinarlo, sus orbes esmeralda lo taladraban como si pudiera ver a través de él y revelará todos y cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos. Un intenso rojo cubrió sus mejillas y orejas cuando la castaña le lanzó un beso imaginario.

Stars when you shine,

You know how I feel.

Scent of the pine,

You know how I feel.

Oh, freedom is mine.

And I know how I feel.

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

It's a new life

For me.

Las cuerdas vocales de la castaña llegaron tan alto que casi se rompían o eso quizás lo imagino Levi.

And I feeling good~

La canción finalizó y la suave voz de la chica disminuyó lentamente, hasta no escucharse más. El lugar estaba en silencio y en sólo una fracción de segundo los silbidos, los aplausos, los gritos y demás llenaron el espacio y el silencio fue arrojado a alguna esquina.

…

Ni Levi entendía muy bien porque siguió yendo al horripilante edificio donde se encontraba el cabaret, pero lo hacía. Sus días después del espectáculo de la castaña eran mejores, o así lo eran gracias a ella y su preciosa voz.

En ocasiones invito a su amigo Farlan e incluso a Isabel y en algunas lo habían acompañado. Ambos encontraron a la castaña preciosa y sorprendente.

…

Después de varias semanas yendo al cabaret y ver el espectáculo de la chica, e igualmente de varias pajas con la castaña como su fantasía, Levi estaba decidido a conocer más a la chica y quizás pedirle que follaran, igual y lograba algo.

Espero paciente desde temprano en una mesa frente al escenario, en la mano tenía un vaso con ron y de vez en vez el mesero le preguntaba si quería algo más y cada ocasión negaba con la cabeza. Quería estar alerta por si encontraba a la chica, pero muchas personas entraban y salían al ser sábado por la tarde. Suspiro, así no podría verla hasta en el espectáculo.

Un chico se acercó a su mesa, pensó que era otro camarero.

–Vete, no quiero algo más – No levanto la mirada en lo más mínimo y gruñó cuando en vez de irse, el chico se sentó a su lado y se río.

–Supongo que tú eres el nuevo acosador, Reiner ya me había hablado sobre ti - de nuevo río - Creo que me forme ideas equivocadas.

Levi no entendía de que hablaba, casi se sentía como su primera ocasión en ese lugar y recordó al barman, seguramente él era Reiner, pero… ¿Quién diablos era este? Levi lo miró un poco fijamente y jadeo cuando lo supo.

El chico le sonreía y veía claramente las gemas esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente con una chispa divertida en ellas. Era…era…

¡Diablos! Se sentía engañado, no. ¿Timado? ¿Frustrado? ¿Enojado? ¿Estúpido? No lo sabía. Río por lo irónico del asunto.

–Vaya, realmente esperaba que no fueras otro loco más en las calles – Eren hizo una mueca cuando Levi empezó a reírse.

–Definitivamente no es eso – el moreno se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo, no podía equivocarse, nadie en ese lugar tenia esas clavículas tan delgadas y definidas, ni la piel tostada por el sol, mucho menos un cabello castaño y brilloso y por supuesto nadie que conociera, tendría los ojos tan verdes y grandes como la chica cantante del cabaret y este chico que lo miraba. Sonrió y suspiro.

–No tengo la más mínima idea de que decir – y era verdad, Levi no tenía palabra alguna para describir como se sentía, probablemente sería tranquilo o satisfecho, pero no sabía el porqué de ello.

–Bueno, en realidad no esperaba que dijeras algo – eso era una clara muestra de coquetería – así que me da igual, soy Eren - el chico estiró la mano para estrechársela y Levi la acepto.

–Levi.

–Bueno Levi – Eren arrastró su nombre, casi siseando – tengo media hora antes de que tenga que entrar al escenario y un camerino solo para mí – el castaño se puso de pie, paso una mano sobre los hombros de Levi y caminó detrás de él hacia una puerta al fondo. El moreno no dudo en seguirlo.

…

–¡Ah! ¡Eren! Maldición, al menos te hubieras quitado el jodido vestido.

–Eso solo hubiera hecho que perdiera tiempo – Eren empujó a Levi sobre el tocador y lo subió – Además tú no te habías molestado en arreglarte o ¿sí? – una sonrisa burlona apareció – Seguías tal cual te deje sobre el sillón y te veías tan apetecible.

Eren mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi y el moreno dejo salir un pequeño jadeo de placer, el maldito mocoso no había tardado ni media hora en logar que Levi se corriera antes de su espectáculo y en ese momento estaban repitiendo de nuevo una sesión de sexo en el cabaret.

El castaño levantó las piernas de Levi y las apoyo sobre el tocador, quería verlo en todo su esplendor; Levi tenía una bonita polla, roja de la punta, larga y blanca, y ligeramente hinchada en ese momento, su toque máximo era quizás el presemen que se escurría lentamente de la cabeza a la base. Eren lo beso y miró de nuevo, era hermoso.

–Vamos prepárate, voy a quitarme el maldito vestido - Eren lanzó las últimas palabras con sarcasmo y burlonas. Levi asintió ligeramente y empezó con la tarea, lamio tres de sus dedos y cuando estuvo listo de un solo golpe se metió dos dedos por su apretada entrada, aunque todavía estaba dilatado por la anterior ronda; sintió como el semen de Eren se deslizó hacia fuera y bajo lentamente mientras seguía introduciendo sus dedos cada vez más rápido. Eso era por mucho el paraíso.

–Vamos, déjame algo de acción a mí - completamente desnudo Eren se acercó y retiro de un solo jalón la mano de Levi, un jadeo salió inesperado cuando los dedos fueron retirados de esa forma y Eren no se pudo contener más.

Alineó su polla y de un solo golpe entró en Levi, maldijo y empezó a moverse sin detenerse; las manos del moreno rodearon el cuello Eren y apretaron las hebras de cabello castaño jalándolo al mismo tiempo que cada estocada. Si el cielo existía, seguramente sería algo como eso. El éxtasis los alcanzó pero no se detuvieron, Eren levanto a Levi del tocador y se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba a su lado, la madera crujió bajo los cuerpos de ambos pero resistió, Levi subió y bajo las caderas sin dejar de moverse, quería correrse y hacer que Eren eyaculara dentro de él.

La polla de Eren se tensó y Levi aprovecho para dar un fuerte movimiento hacia abajo, haciendo que la punta tocará su próstata, gritó un gemido y su interior se llenó del semen de Eren. Estaba caliente y con los espasmos del orgasmo del castaño en su interior, aún no se había corrido pero Eren se ocupó de ello y pronto tenía la polla de Levi entre sus dedos, la agitó de arriba a abajo. Repaso los dedos por las venas y por la cabeza roja y brillante, llena de líquido blanco, se relamió los labios cuando Levi dejo salir otro gemido sonoro. El caliente semen del moreno choco contra el pecho del castaño.

Ambos estaban somnolientos después de esa ronda pero aun así se besaron apasionadamente, cada uno trataba de controlar el beso pero ninguno cedía, sus músculos rosas repasaron a la perfección la boca del otro y se mantuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire los separó.

–¿Demasiado sexo por una noche Levi? – La ronca voz de Eren chocó contra el oído del moreno, se agitó y emocionó al escuchar eso.

–No lo creo, después de todo… me siento bien.

Eren sonrió y Levi también.

 _:::::::_

 _Notas:_

 _Dejare la canción traducida aquí:3_

 _Uff~ por fin… debo de admitir que por poco y pensé que no iba a terminar XD Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
